Entre le coeur et le devoir
by mellyn7
Summary: Centré sur le docteur McKay, les autres perso sont évoqués ... ce qui ne devait être qu'une histoire pour le fun se transforme en minisérie, car j'ai des idées pour une vingtaine d'épisodes. 2 sont finis actuellement.
1. Ch1 : Ephémère destin

**Titre** : Ephémère destin

**Auteur** : Angélique (mellyn)

**Situation **: Après l'épisode « IA » (saison 2)

**Résumé** : Le docteur McKay part pour deux jours avec Atlantis 2, l'équipe du Capitaine Samuels…

**Notes **: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Propriété exclusive de MGM. Je n'ai écris cette histoire que pour le fun. Par contre les personnages autres que ceux de la série m'appartiennent. Copyright Mellyn ;-)

C'est ma première fic sur Atlantis , mais je ne vous demande pas d'être indulgent pour autant dans vos critiques

* * *

_Elle s'appelait Kathleen Samuels. Je ne la connaissais pas beaucoup, mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, j'aurais aimé la connaître plus en détail, savoir ce qu'elle aimait manger, son ours en peluche fétiche… Peut être même aurais-je aimé devenir son ami. Mais je ne saurais jamais rien d'elle. Rien de plus que ce qu'elle a eu le temps de me dire. Pourtant, tout avait si bien commencé…_

Choisir de partir, est-ce choisir de fuir ? Elle ne le savait plus. Avant, elle aurait affirmé le contraire. Mais maintenant ? Choisir Atlantis, était-ce une fuite ou une renaissance ? Elle doutait de son engagement, mais ne regrettait pas son choix. Dangereux, certes. Mais unique. Il était impossible de refuser une telle aventure.

« -Capitaine Samuels, justement je vous cherchais.

-Oui madame ?

-Un autre membre va se joindre à votre expédition.

-C'est à dire ?

-Le docteur McKay a été enthousiasmé des derniers relevés que…

-Ho non ! Pitié ! Pas le doc' !

-Je suis ravie de voir avec quelle joie vous prenez la chose.

-Ho ! Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Ça sera l'occasion de tester mon sens de la répartie. »

Elisabeth Weir baissa la tête pour cacher un sourire pendant que Samuels allait s'équiper.

Alors qu'elle prenait une arme et l'armait, elle marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles alors que son second, le lieutenant Dean Hamilton prenaient des rations alimentaires.

« -J'avais déjà deux scientifiques dans l'équipe. Il a fallu que l'on m'en coltine un troisième ! Baker et Grant auraient pourtant suffit !

-Vous vous êtes levée du pied gauche ce matin ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Ha bon, j'aurais pourtant cru… Ou alors ce sont les scientifiques. Vous ne les aimez pas ?

-Voyons Dean, je n'ai rien contre eux. C'est plutôt le genre de type que je n'aime pas.

-McKay ?

-Exactement.

-C'est un génie.

-C'est un égocentrique arrogant.

-Oui mais c'est un génie.

-Je vous laisse le dernier mot lieutenant, dit-elle levant les yeux et les bras au ciel. Hamilton éclata de rire.

-Nous sommes prêts, Capitaine, dit une troisième voix.

-Grant, Baker. Jamais en retard. Bon on y va.

Elle passa devant et ajouta en passant la porte de l'armurerie :

-J'espère que vous avez tous pensé à prendre de l'aspirine.

Richard Grant, l'archéologue, regarda Peter Baker, le botaniste.

-Pourquoi de l'aspirine ? Demanda-t-il.

-T'es pas au courant ? MK nous accompagne, répondit l'autre.

-Mais pourquoi ? On se débrouille très bien sans lui !

Dean, lui, ne dit rien mais sourit intérieurement.

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils étaient prêts et que MK était en retard. Il arriva enfin, sans se presser, alors que Weir ordonna de lancer la procédure d'ouverture de la porte.

-Pressez-vous un peu, Monsieur. On n'a pas toute la journée, lui lança le lieutenant Hamilton.

-Je devais vérifier que…

Samuels le coupa.

-Alors c'est vous le fameux docteur MK ?

Surpris et content, il dit d'un sourire :

-On vous a parlé de moi ?

-Oui et pas toujours en bien.

-Ha bon ?

Son sourire se figea. On entendit Elisabeth Weir qui demanda du haut de la salle de contrôle :

-Atlantis 2, êtes-vous prêts ?

-Oui docteur Weir.

-Mais moi je ne suis pas prêt ! S'empressa de répondre MK.

-Mais vous, vous ne faites pas parti d'Atlantis 2.

Samuels donna l'ordre de passer la porte des étoiles et le fit suivie de Baker et Grant.

-Très gentille, déclara MK pour lui-même.

-C'était sa façon de vous souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous, répondit Hamilton en lui faisant un sourire.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais compris, ajouta-t-il.

Hamilton passa la porte lui aussi. Il ne restait plus que MK qui attendait devant le vortex.

-Je suis obligé d'y aller ? Demanda-t-il à la dirigeante d'Atlantis.

-C'est vous qui me l'avez demandé, répondit cette dernière.

-C'est bien ce qui m'étonne.

-Soyez de retour dans 48 heures.

-On essaiera, murmura-t-il.

Il traversa la porte, soupirant, alors que Weir réactivait le bouclier de la porte dans un rire à demi caché.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils venaient sur cette planète. Atlantis 2, comme on l'appelait, avait été créée en complément de l'équipe du major Sheppard et on lui en avait confié le commandement. Mais cette fois, ce MK avait voulu venir, pour étudier ces misérables ruines d'où émanait, semblait-il, un étrange flux électromagnétique.

''Je n'aurais pas dû en parler '', se dit-elle alors.

« -Ne faîtes pas cette tête, capitaine Samuels. On va tous revenir intacts. La planète est sans danger.

N'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-il après une seconde de silence.

-Personne ne le sait docteur. Le seul fait de passer la porte est un danger en soi.

-Cela ne me rassure pas du tout.

-C'est bien là le but.

Elle s'avança, scrutant l'horizon tout en attendant une réaction qui ne vint pas. MK était désorienté par ce capitaine en jupon qui l'avait laissé bouche bée.

-Je vous aurais la prochaine fois.

-J'en doute. J'ai de la répartie à revendre.

-La porte est sécurisée Capitaine, interrompit Dean.

-Très bien. Baker et Grant, je vous laisse préparer le matériel. Hamilton, avec moi, nous allons sécuriser les environs.

Elle se met en marche avec son second.

-Vous attendez le dégel doc' ?

-Je cherche à comprendre pourquoi vous me détestez.

Elle sourit intérieurement. Elle allait s'amuser, en fin de compte.

Les ruines, en fait véritable tas de cailloux, se trouvaient à environ 500 mètres de la porte des étoiles.

-Mauvaise nouvelle…commença-t-elle à dire.

MK s'arrêta, et regarda autour de lui, un peu inquiet.

-Quoi ? Quoi ?

-Le tas de cailloux n'a pas bougé depuis la dernière fois.

-Ca vous amuse de jouer avec mes nerfs.

Elle sourit et le laissa travailler. La première journée s'écoula ainsi, les trois scientifiques sur leurs cailloux et les deux militaires à les surveiller.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, elle vint s'asseoir à coté de l'ordinateur de MK, sur les relevés et les papiers de MK.

-Vous pourriez respecter mon travail quand même ! Qu'est-ce que vous n'aimez pas chez moi enfin ?

-Sachez, mon cher doc', que je n'aime pas les scientifiques. Surtout quand ils veulent toujours avoir raison.

-C'est étrange, vous me rappelez quelqu'un.

-Ne me comparez pas avec… Avec qui d'ailleurs ?

-Samantha Carter.

-Le lieutenant colonel Carter d'SG1 ?

-Je vois que vous la connaissez.

-Sans aucun doute plus que vous, j'ai fait parti d'SG2 durant 2 ans. On m'en aurait d'ailleurs confié le commandement si je n'avais accepté de faire partie du projet Atlantis. D'ailleurs, sans remettre en cause vos compétences, doc', pourquoi avoir voulu venir ici ?

-J'espérais rencontrer de charmantes scientifiques prêtes à faire équipe avec moi.

-C'est raté.

-Je vois cela.

Il sortit une barre de sa poche, l'ouvrit et commença à la manger.

-Mettez-vous au régime, vous aurez plus de chance.

Elle se leva et retourna vers les ruines. Il s'arrêta de mastiquer et regarda son reste de barre, puis son ventre. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Etait-ce à double tranchant ? Une façon de lui dire qu'il pouvait plaire ? Ou au contraire qu'il prenait un peu trop de poids et se laisser aller ?

Elle s'approcha des ruines, se mit à genoux juste devant.

-Et si on en faisait une pyramide ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ne touchez pas à cela ! Répliqua MK et Grant en même temps.

La nuit tomba assez rapidement, au désarroi des trois scientifiques et au plus grand bonheur des militaires. Un petit feu fut allumé pour égayer leur campement de fortune. Ils s'installèrent autour pour dîner. 

-Parlez-moi de vous… comment une fille comme vous en est arrivée à pouvoir diriger une équipe d'exploration ?

-Ca vous en bouche un coin on dirait.

-Non, je suis seulement curieux, c'est tout.

-Décidément, vous n'avez que des défauts.

MK fit une grimace d'exaspération et replongea dans son ordinateur.

-Mais puisque cela vous intéresse, je vais vous le dire.

Elle s'essaya à l'indienne, face à MK, le feu de camp entre eux. Ce dernier décida de ranger son très cher ordinateur, de peur de s'abîmer les yeux autant que pour en apprendre plus sur Samuels.

-En fait, j'aurais pu être là depuis un an si le colonel Marshall n'avait refusé que je fasse partie du premier contingent. Je ne sais toujours pas si c'était pour me protéger ou parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en moi. Faire partie d'une mission secrète. A la base, quoi de plus excitant ? Et quand on en a appris un peu plus sur la destination… j'ai maudit le colonel mais j'ai été peiné d'apprendre sa disparition. J'ai fait des pieds et des mains au colonel O'Neill pour accompagner l'équipe de secours des marines.

-Tiens, je ne vous croyais pas capable de cela.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas encore doc'.

-Mince, moi qui croyais avoir vu le pire.

-Je suis capable de tout quand j'ai une idée en tête. Cela dit, il a quand même fallu que le colonel Everett intervienne. Il était comme un père pour moi…

Elle s'arrêta de parler quelques instants.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire remuer de mauvais souvenirs.

-Ce ne sont pas de mauvais souvenirs. En tout cas, pas ce qui le concerne.

Et quand le docteur Weir m'a annoncé que le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard me confiait la direction d'une équipe, j'ai cru qu'elle me faisait une mauvaise blague. Je n'avais pas encore fait mes preuves sur Atlantis, je ne pouvais y croire.

-Vous étiez pourtant là lors de la grande attaque des wraiths, non ?

-Oui, il paraîtrait même que j'y ai fait preuve de ténacité et de courage. Si j'avais vraiment été courageuse, j'aurais empêché ce wraith de s'en prendre au colonel.

-Vous l'avez vu ?

-Trop tardivement…

Elle regardait les braises devant elle, comme si elle y revoyait toutes les images. Mais elle décida de couper court à ce mauvais souvenir.

-Enfin le colonel Sheppard m'a confié Atlantis 2 et après cette histoire de IA où il paraîtrait que vous n'avez pas totalement brillé, il m'a remis mon nouvel insigne de capitaine. Pas mal pour une petite brunette, non ?

-Capitaine, c'est en dessous du major ça ?

-Et alors ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

-Je me demande seulement pourquoi Sheppard vous a choisi vous et pas le major Lorne ou Bates.

Elle était piquée, aussi tenta-t-elle de se justifier à ses yeux, ce qui l'étonna.

-Bates est resté longtemps alité suite à son attaque par un wraith et puis de toute façon, il a déjà une fonction plus importante. Lorne dirige Atlantis 3, l'équipe de soutien et de secours. C'est pas pour moi l'action et l'adrénaline. Atlantis 2, c'est pour l'exploration. Vous savez les petits cailloux, les brins d'herbe ou les ondes machin chose.

Elle jeta le brin d'herbe qu'elle tripotait depuis le début de la conversation dans le feu.

-Vous devriez aller vous coucher maintenant, doc.

-A vos ordres.

Il n'allait pas se faire prier, même si l'idée de dormir loin de son matelas prescrit par un médecin et la chaleur de sa chambre allait lui être particulièrement difficile.

-N'oubliez pas que nous devons repartir demain avant la tombée de la nuit.

-Vous cherchez à me mettre la pression ?

-Ho non, vous faites cela très bien tout seul.

Elle lui lança une couverture de survie que Dean venait de ramener.

-Au dodo les enfants, tata Kate va vous border ! Lança-t-elle à toute l'équipe.

-Et pourquoi par une histoire et un bisou tant que vous y êtes ? Répondit MK, plus sarcastique que jamais.

-Si vous le souhaitez, je peux peut-être…

-Non !

L'aube se leva sur le campement de fortune des terriens. Le dernier à être encore couché, et endormi, fut bien sûr le docteur MK. Kathleen s'agenouilla devant lui et approcha une tasse de café chaude de son visage.

-Doc', c'est l'heure de se réveiller, chanta-t-elle

Cela ne semblait pas avoir grand succès. Elle espérait ne pas devoir le réveiller de force, bien que l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Il avait la réputation d'être de très mauvaise humeur au réveil.

Elle prit un brin d'herbe et lui chatouilla le nez.

-Va manger ta pâté et laisse moi dormir, Minouminou, murmura le scientifique.

Cette fois, s'en était trop. Elle prit une tasse vide, la remplit d'eau et la fit doucement couler sur le visage de MK, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire lever d'un bond.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Mais vous êtes folle ? Je n'ai pas d'affaires de rechange et je vais mettre des heures à sécher !

-Vous n'aviez qu'à vous réveiller quand je vous ai proposé du café !

Disant ceci, elle montra les autres qui étaient déjà debout, frais et dispos, finissant leur petit déjeuner. Il s'extirpa de sa couverture et se leva avec difficulté. Plus jamais il ne dormirait loin de son lit douillet. Il en allait de la longévité de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Vous avez le sommeil lourd doc', lui lança Samuels alors qu'il prenait place avec les autres.

-Ha oui ? Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

-Un gros serpent s'est approché de votre couche, et une sorte de gros… phacochère ? (elle regarde les autres pour avoir leur approbation)…a tenté de vous dévorer et vous n'avez pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Vous plaisantez ? Paniqua-t-il.

-Bien sûr que oui doc'.

Il soupira de soulagement, alors que les trois autres éclataient de rire, au désarroi de MK.

-Je sens que je vais faire une crise cardiaque d'ici la fin de la journée.

-Et bien ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous faire du bouche à bouche.

-Surtout pas, vous seriez capable de m'achever.

-Moi ? Je suis douce comme un agneau !

-Ben voyons… chuchota-t-il, mangeant son petit déjeuner.

Une fois le petit déjeuner ingurgité, tous retournèrent travailler aux ruines. Au milieu de la matinée, Samuels décida de retourner enquiquiner le scientifique en chef d'Atlantis. Elle s'adossa au muret sur lequel MK avait installé ses quartiers, et accessoirement son ordinateur.

-Vous ne regrettez pas la Terre ? demanda-t-il

-J'ai espoir d'y revenir. Et vous ?

-Ca peut vous paraître bizarre, mais je n'ai pas cet espoir là. Ni l'envie d'ailleurs. Je me sens bien sur Atlantis. Et la seule chose qui me manque. C'est mon chat.

-Minouminou ?

-Comment le savez vous ? s'étonna-t-il

-C'était avant la douche gratuite.

Il soupira, mécontent.

-Et votre famille ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de conversation.

Elle hésita à répondre.

-Je n'ai pas de famille sur Terre. C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a élevé… et elle est morte. Mon enfance et mon adolescence ne sont pas assez glorieuses pour qu'on épilogue dessus. Atlantis pour moi, c'est l'espoir. L'espoir de devenir enfin quelqu'un.

-Je suis désolé, je ne le savais pas.

-Les seuls amis que j'ai jamais eus se trouvent ici, sur Atlantis.

-Que dois-je faire pour en faire parti ? Acheter une carte de membre ?

-C'est une idée, répliqua-t-elle pour le taquiner.

Elle le poussa un peu.

-Je plaisante doc'. Restez vous-même, c'est tout. L'amitié, cela ne s'achète pas, cela se gagne.

-Je m'en souviendrais. On dirait que tout cela vous a blindé, que vous n'avez peur de rien. Pourtant les wraiths ont une façon bien à eux de faire des films d'horreurs.

-Je suis superwoman, vous ne le saviez pas ?

Elle sourit mais redevint sérieuse.

-Si je devais être prise, je n'aurais pas peur. J'ai déjà tant affronté. La mort ne m'a jamais effrayé.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, rien ne vous fait pas peur.

-Si, comme tout le monde. J'espère que si les wraiths me prenaient, on ne me laisserait pas mourir comme un animal abandonné. J'ai déjà raté ma vie. Qu'on m'offre au moins une fin honorable.

-Vous dites cela, mais vous avez quoi…28, 30 ans ? Cela me surprend d'entendre de tels propos dans votre bouche

-Il faut y penser, si on ne veut pas être surpris quand cela arrivera.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et se remit debout.

-Et pour votre gouverne, j'aurais 26 ans le mois prochain.

MK se sentit soudain très vieux, plus par ce qu'elle disait que par le fait qu'elle ait près de dix ans de moins que lui.

Elle commença à s'éloigner et se retourna pour lui lancer :

-Ne faites pas de bêtises pendant mon absence, doc. Ou maman Weir ne sera pas contente.

Il soupira, las.

Elle alla alors faire son rapport à la cité d'Atlantis.

« Aurez-vous fini vos relevés à temps ? »

-D'après moi, oui. Mais si j'écoutais les trois scientifiques, nous n'aurions jamais fini.

« Le docteur MK a-t-il trouvé quelques chose d'intéressant ? »

-Vous voulez dire à part moi ? Plaisanta-t-elle. Non, rien de concluant, docteur Weir, le mystère des pierres reste entier. Je vous recontacte dans deux heures.

« Bien. Essayez de ne pas trop l'étriper, nous en avons encore besoin. »

-Vous en faites pas, je vous le rendrais intact ou presque.

La porte se referma sur ces mots et elle retourna auprès de son équipe. Elle n'allait pas le lâcher, le doc'.

Après le déjeuner, elle retourna à la charge. Elle se réinstalla sur le muret et fixa MK.

-Et vous doc' ?

-Quoi moi ? Dit-il, sortant la tête de son ordinateur et de ses courbes incompréhensibles.

-C'est quoi votre vie ? Vous avez de la famille sur Terre ?

-Ca vous intéresse ?

-Je me suis confiée à vous, livré mes plus intimes secrets et vous ne voulez même pas répondre à quelques malheureuses petites questions ?

-Bon j'ai compris, je vais vous le dire !

Elle fit un clin d'œil à l'attention de son équipe. Elle avait gagné.

-J'ai une sœur sur Terre. Elle s'appelle Jeannie. Mais nous ne sommes plus en très bon terme. Sinon quand j'étais petit, j'ai appris à jouer du piano.

-C'est marrant je ne vous vois pas jouer de la musique.

-C'est ce que me disais mon professeur de musique. Je n'étais pas très bon alors j'ai abandonné.

-Pff…Comment voulez vous réussir si vous ne persévérez pas ?

-Je me suis mis à faire des sciences et…

-Ca ne vous a pas tellement réussi.

-Très gentille.

-Et votre sœur ?

-Quoi ma sœur ?

-Elle ne vous manque pas parfois ?

Il ne le savait même pas en fait. Il n'y avait jamais songé.

-Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y penser en fait.

-Doc' !

-Peut-être oui !

-Je le savais.

-Vous le saviez ?

-Même le grand MK a une faille.

-Une faille, tout de suite les grands mots.

-Ca ne vous rend que plus humain, doc'.

-Ha oui ?

-Personne n'est parfait, vous le premier, conclut-elle avant de le laisser travailler et d'aller voir Grant et Baker.

La fin de journée approchant, Kathleen retourna auprès de la porte pour son dernier rapport à Elisabeth. Elle lui fit un rapide résumé de la situation.

« Très bien, rentrez sur Atlantis » répondit la dirigeante d'Atlantis.

-A vos ordres Madame.

Elle appela sur la radio.

-MK ! Grant ! Maman Weir nous rappelle à la maison ! Vous avez dix minutes pour ranger le matériel !

Elle attendit la réaction, qui ne tarda pas à venir de la part de MK.

« Dix minutes ? Vous plaisantez ? »

- Neuf maintenant. Et je ne répéterais pas doc' !

Elle raccrocha sa radio.

-Vous êtes dur avec lui, déclara Dean.

-Je dois dire que j'ai été plutôt méchante.

-Cela me rappelle notre première mission. Quoiqu'il trinque plus que ce que nous avons subi. Mais au fond, vous êtes incapable d'être réellement méchante.

-Zut, je suis découverte.

Grant arriva le premier, Baker l'aidant à ramener le matériel et les échantillons pris.

-Il faudra revenir, ces ruines sont trop riches pour…

-Si vous le dites Grant…Moi je ne suis pas archéologue, un caillou reste un caillou.

MK est en retard, ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa montre. Elle appuya aussitôt sur sa radio.

-MK ! Le délai est épuisé !

« -Donnez-moi encore quelques minutes pour… »

-Très bien je viens vous chercher.

Elle n'attendit pas la réaction de MK.

-Grant et Baker, attendez-nous devant la porte des étoiles. J'ai des oreilles à tirer. Hamilton, je vous laisse la surveillance des enfants. Vous pouvez commencer à ramener le matériel et vos… petits joujous sur Atlantis. On gagnera un peu de temps.

Elle se mit aussitôt en route.

-Il va souffrir, dit Grant alors qu'il venait de renvoyer le MALP avec tout le matériel et ses précieux échantillons de pierre. Il referma la porte et attendit avec ses deux compagnons. Il se souvenait de la fois où il avait voulu rester plus longtemps contre l'avis de son chef d'équipe.

-Ho ça pour déguster, il va déguster, rajouta Baker qui finissait de mettre ses échantillons de flore dans des petits plastiques.

-Vous êtes mauvaises langues, messieurs. Le capitaine n'a pas si mauvais fond que…

Une ouverture non programmée de la porte des étoiles venait de le couper.

-Capitaine ! La porte s'active !

« Mettez-vous à couvert ! » Ordonna alors Samuels par radio.

Les trois hommes obéirent à vitesse grand V, essayant de cacher leur présence.

Ils virent avec effroi un vaisseau sortir de la porte, qu'ils reconnurent sans difficulté.

-Un vaisseau wraith est sur la planète ! Je répète un dart vient d'arriver !

« Composez le code d'Atlantis dès que vous le pouvez ! » lui ordonna Kathleen par radio.

Le porte se referma juste après le passage du dart et Baker courut l'activer, afin de prévenir Atlantis et d'empêcher d'autres ouvertures.

-Il se dirige vers vous ! Capitaine ! Capitaine est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

La radio grésillait mais il n'avait pas de réponse.

Hamilton courut alors en direction de MK et de Samuels pour voir ce qu'il en était. Il tenta de viser le vaisseau. Ce dernier, touché, piqua alors vers le sol. Dean aurait préféré le faire exploser, mais c'était déjà ça. Mais avant de s'écraser, le vaisseau téléporta les wraiths qu'il avait dans sa mémoire tampon.

Hamilton retrouva MK et Samuels. Cette dernière clopinait, soutenu par MK. Dean vint l'aider mais ils n'allaient pas assez vite.

« Ils nous submergent Capitaine ! » Cria Grant, à moitié paniqué.

-Pouvez-vous tenir cinq minutes de plus ?

« Sans nous faire prendre ? Négatif ! »

-Alors passez la porte !

« Mais on ne peut… »

-Obéissez ! On trouvera un autre moyen de revenir sur Atlantis !

« Très bien. Bonne chance Capitaine ! »

Elle soupira.

-Vous m'en voulez ?

-Non j'ai juste envie de vous tuer !

-Ho ben… Ca va alors. Votre jambe vous fait-elle mal ?

-Vous êtes docteur, docteur ?

-Ca dépend si vous avez besoin d'un docteur.

-J'ai surtout besoin d'un miracle.

Pour éviter le rayon de téléportation lors du premier passage du vaisseau, Kate avait poussé MK mais était mal tombée. Ils approchèrent sans bruit de la porte des étoiles et virent plusieurs wraiths : ils contrôlaient la porte des étoiles. Ils eurent en plus la désagréable surprise de les voir activer un bouclier autour de la porte et du DHD. De là où ils étaient, ils en comptaient cinq. Mais peut être y en avait-il cachés dans les bois, prêts à leur sauter dessus. Ils virent deux des wraiths partir en courant dans une direction pendant qu'un troisième partait dans l'autre direction. Ils reculèrent alors dans les bois pour réfléchir.

-Ils nous cherchent, on dirait, dit MK.

-Alors il ne faut pas qu'ils nous trouvent.

« Capitaine Samuels, ici Weir. Quelle est la situation ? Est-ce que l'on peut vous apporter de l'aide ? »

-Ici Samuels. N'envoyez personne, les wraiths contrôlent la porte. On va attendre le bon moment.

« Très bien, mais faîtes attention. Terminé. »

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Demanda l'astrophysicien.

Samuels regarda Hamilton et lui fit un clin d'œil que MK ne vit pas.

Elle sortit son arme et le pointa sur MK.

-Je ne savais pas que vous me détestiez à ce point !

-Je ne vous déteste pas doc' ! Mais sachez qu'il existe un code à respecter dans de tel cas !

-Celui de ne pas se laisser prendre ?

-Celui de ne pas dévoiler les secrets d'Atlantis et surtout de la Terre.

-Alors… Vous comptez me tuer ?

La panique l'envahit d'un coup.

-Si on doit en arriver là, oui.

-Si ?

Il déglutit alors que l'arme était juste devant ses yeux.

-Ce n'est pas encore le cas à ce que je sache.

Elle baissa son arme, en même temps qu'il baissait les bras.

-On m'avait parlé de vos méthodes radicales, mais à ce point…

Elle allait répliquer quand il la devança.

-J'ai peut être un moyen de désactiver le champ de force.

-Là, vous m'intéressez…

Rodney ne semblait pas convaincu, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait en tête.

-Vous avez bien compris ?

Kathleen leva le nez de son arme.

-Je n'ai pas le QI d'une huître doc'.

-J'ai eu l'occasion de le voir, merci.

-Bon, allez vous mettre en place. Attendez notre signal.

Rodney les quitta et Dean regarda son chef d'équipe, inquiet.

-Vous croyez que cela va marcher ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je crois que l'on n'a pas d'autre solution. C'est lui le scientifique. Il est le seul capable de désactiver ce champ de force.

Apres quelques secondes, alors qu'elle regardait le vide, elle ajouta :

-Dean… Si cela doit mal se passer et que je doive rester en arrière, sauvez votre peau.

-Je ne vous abandonnerais pas, répliqua-t-il.

-Vous ne pouvez pas désobéir non plus. Je vous confie l'équipe si je dois…

-On n'en est pas encore là, voyons.

-Je sais, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je le répète, si ca se passe mal, promettez-moi de sauver le doc' et vous avec. En fait, je l'aime bien. Il râle souvent, mais il n'est pas méchant. Un vrai nounours.

-Comme vous capitaine. Ca me fait mal de dire ca, mais je le promet.

Elle sourit. Elle savait qu'il le ferait. Dean était son meilleur ami sur la cité.

-Mais sachez que vous méritez autant de vivre que lui.

Il alla se mettre en place à son tour.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

L'idée était à la fois simple et compliquée. Et elle reposait sur la faible théorie que la porte des étoiles s'active. Une histoire d'énergie qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à expliquer à ses deux compagnons. Bien sûr faire l'appât n'était pas dans son plan, mais Kathleen était ralenti par sa jambe et Dean avait déjà ses explosifs à placer. Et vu l'état de Samuels, il avait préféré ne pas la contrarier plus. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un lui tenir tête aussi fortement. Il connaissait pourtant la réputation et le caractère plûtot bien trempé de la jeune femme, mais la voir en action, c'était autre chose. Les rumeurs étaient en dessous de la réalité. Il s'était bêtement demandé pourquoi Sheppard avait eu ce sourire quand il avait éprouvé le désir d'accompagner Atlantis 2. Il aurait dû s'en douter…

Il jeta un regard en arrière pour voir ce qu'Hamilton et la tyrannique jeune femme faisait. Il les vit en grande discussion puis Hamilton se dirigea vers ses positions.

Dean regardait dans ses jumelles. Chacun était en place.

« -La porte s'active ! On doit y aller ! » lanca ce dernier dans sa radio.

« -Vous y arriverez avec votre jambe ? » Demanda le scientifique, non rassuré.

« -Non avec les mains cela sera plus facile. »

« -Très drôle ! »

« -Vous m'avez tendu une perche ! Bon vous êtes prêts ? »

« -Prêts ! »répondirent les deux hommes.

« -Alors Go » !

Rodney prit alors une grande bouffée et avança. Comment attirer l'attention des wraiths pour qu'ils puissent désactiver le champ de force et sauver leur peau ?

- Hou hou ! Je suis là ! Regardez moi ! Un bon steack de Rodney MK, cela vous dit ?

Les wraiths le regardèrent et cela sembla fonctionner.

« -On y va Hamilton !_ »_

Sa jambe ne lui faisait pas si mal, maintenant qu'elle était dans l'action. Hamilton fit alors exploser son C4 pendant que Samuels s'occupait des wraiths qui se dirigaient vers le pauvre MK qui se dit qu'il devait etre à la limite de l'hyper tension, et donc de la crise cardiaque.

La porte se réactiva et la radio de Katleen grésilla.

« -Capitaine Samuels, ici le docteur Weir, est-ce que … »

« -Pas le temps docteur ! Fermez la porte, on doit l'activer de notre côté ! »

« -Bien reçu ! »

Le DHD était libre, il fallait qu'elle compose le code mais elle ne savait si le champ de force était désactivé.

Elle cria à MK :

-Et le champ de force ?

MK arriva auprès d'elle, un petit boitier noirci dans la main.

-Ca a été juste, mais je m'en suis occupé.

Seulement, le bruit des explosions avait fait rappliquer les autres wraiths.

Kathleen composa le code d'Atlantis.

-En avant ! Ordonna-t-elle à ses deux compagnons. Elle se positionna à côté du DHD pour les couvrir mais l'ennemi tentait de lui couper la route de la porte des étoiles. Pourquoi ce fichu DHD était-il si loin de la porte des étoiles ?

-Capitaine !

Dean s'était aperçu de la situation.

-Passez la porte ! Je m'occupe d'eux !

-Mais…

-Dépéchez-vous, je ne pourrais pas tenir plus longtemps ! Obéissez Dean !

Il savait ce qu'il fallait faire, même si cela était inhumain pour lui. Mais si Samuels quittait sa position pour les rejoindre, ils tomberaient tous. Hors, elle était en train de se sacrifier pour eux deux. Il devait l'abandonner, obéir, respecter son choix…

-On peut encore tenir ! Lui répondit MK.

-Non ! Sauvez votre peau de doc' !

Dean comprenait que le pressentiment de Samuels était fondé. Et lui qui n'y croyait pas. Elle était condamnée, et eux aussi s'ils ne passaient pas cette fichue porte.

-Maintenant Dean !

C'était comme une supplication. Une dernière volonté, qu'il devait respecter.

Il attrapa le col de Rodney qui tentait de se diriger vers elle et il le tira vers la porte des étoiles.

-Non attendez !

Sur ces derniers mots de Rodney, elle les vit disparaître dans le vortex. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et appuya sur le DHD pour désactiver la porte, afin que les coordonnées disparaissent de ce DHD qui avait été son dernier secours, puis se laissa tomber au sol, adossée à la machine. Elle était perdue, mais eux étaient saufs. Elle sortit son revolver le posa sur sa tempe et alors que les wraiths pointaient leurs armes sur elle, elle leur lanca en défi :

-Saluez vos chefs pour moi !

McKay tomba sur Hamilton de l'autre coté de la porte. Ils regardèrent tous deux la porte s'éteindre.

-Attendez ! Ne désactivez pas la porte !

-Ce n'est pas nous Rodney ! Lui répondit le Docteur Weir, qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

Dean empoigna MK et le maintint au sol. La colère et la souffrance emplissait son cœur.

-Soyez digne de son sacrifice MK !

-Sacrifice ?

-Elle nous a sauvé tous les deux !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers Weir et Sheppard qui venaient à leur rencontre.

-Et j'aurais mille fois préféré la sauver elle plutôt que vous !

Rodney baissa la tête. Sacrifice… Ce mot l'avait poignardé.

-Moi aussi, murmura-t-il. Moi aussi…

Deux jours… Il lui avait suffit de deux jours pour être conquis. Pourtant, il la détestait. Il lui en voulait de lui laisser ce poids sur la conscience.

Assis sur un brancard dans l'infirmerie, il regardait le néant. Seul le silence régnait.

-Elle a été considérée comme portée disparue ce matin. Un service funèbre aura lieu demain dans l'après-midi. Déclara une voix qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Vous êtes venu me dire que je n'étais pas le bienvenu, lieutenant ?

-Moi non plus je ne dors plus depuis une semaine. Avoua le lieutenant Hamilton.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle est bien morte ? Peut-être n'est-elle que prisonnière, qu'elle attend que…

Il s'arrêta. Ce qu'il disait n'avait pas de sens. Comment survivre aux wraiths ?

Dean vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Je la connais depuis plus longtemps que vous. Elle aura préféré se tuer que de dévoiler des secrets et trahir ses amis, même indirectement ou inconsciemment.

-C'est quand même dur à accepter.

Dean lui tendit la main.

-On fait la paix ?

MK lui répondit en prenant sa main.

-A une condition. Dites-moi ce qu'elle vous a dit avant que l'on attaque les wraiths.

-Je ne sais pas si elle serait d'accord que je vous le dise. En fait, elle m'a confié qu'au fond, elle vous aimait bien. Et que vous étiez un gros nounours.

-Gros ?

-Ce sont ses mots. Vous ne me croyez pas ?

-Si. Si vous le dîtes…

Hamilton descendit du brancard.

-Lieutenant ? Je… me sens coupable.

-D'être en vie ? Moi aussi.

-Oui mais pas seulement. Elle m'avait confié qu'elle espérait qu'on ne l'abandonne pas, qu'on ne la laisse pas mourir comme un chien. Elle voulait…

-Une fin honorable ? Je crois que c'est ce qu'elle a eu.

-Vous croyez ?

-Je n'en sais rien, en fait. Mais je l'espère. Je préfère le croire qu'en douter. Sinon, je ne pourrais plus repasser la porte des étoiles.

Hamilton lui fit un signe de tête et quitta les lieux, laissant MK seul avec ses pensées.

_Aujourd'hui, elle n'est plus. Je n'ai pu effleurer qu'une partie infime de sa vie. Le reste est perdu. A jamais. Apprendre à connaître les gens, c'est difficile. Apprendre à les oublier… C'est impossible._

* * *

Et voilà… J'espère que cela vous a plu, même si c'est triste  C'est la première fois que je m'essaie aux drames. Une suite a été faite, comme j'avais quelques idées. Depuis le mois de juin, je ne m'y suis pas remise... maintenant j'ai de quoi en faire une vingtaine O 


	2. Ch2 : Si les pierres pouvaient parler

_Et oui, apres plus de 6 mois, j'ai enfin réussi à trouver un peu de temps pour finir ma fanfic. (merci les jours fériés)_

**Auteur** : Mellyn ou Angelique (pour me contacter : Si les pierres pouvaient parler (Episode 2)  
**Situation** : environ mi-saison de la 2  
**Résumé** : Rodney tente de surmonter la disparition d'une personne…  
**Notes** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Propriété exclusive de MGM. Je n'ai écris cette histoire que pour le fun. Par contre les personnages autres que ceux de la série m'appartiennent. Copyright Mellyn ;-)

_Et c'est reparti pour un deuxième épisode…_

* * *

Son regard plongea dans le sien. Il chercha la clé de quelque chose. Un souvenir ? Un sentiment ? Une parole ? Il cherchait l'essence même de Kate dans son regard. Quand il crut enfin tenir quelque chose, le radio-réveil se mit à vibrer. Il grogna un peu et se tourna de l'autre coté.  
Cela faisait deux semaines que Kathleen Samuels était morte en mission. En fait le vrai mot était « disparue », car après l'envoi d'un MALP, aucune trace d'elle n'avait été détecté. Et les disparitions, il commencait à ne plus les supporter.  
Celle de Peter Grodin avait déjà été si difficile. Lui, Rodney, avait eu la vie sauve à cause d'un tir à la courte paille. Comment arriver à continuer à vivre quand l'un de vos amis meure « pour » vous ?  
Et Samuels… Kate l'avait si profondément touchée. A un point qu'il ne parvenait plus à dormir normalement, malgrè sa dizaine de cafés quotidiens. Tout cela n'avait qu'une seule et meme cause : la culpabilité.  
Pour tenter d'oublier mais surtout pour se changer les idées, il se donnait encore plus corps et âme dans le travail. La fatigue et le manque de sommeil s'accumulaient autant que la rancœur au fond de lui. Une rancœur envers lui-même, tenace et vivace. Et les autres ne voyaient presque rien. Mis à part le fait qu'il était plus irascible que jamais.  
Apres une pause de deux semaines décidée par Elisabeth pour que tout le monde recharge ses batteries, les missions avaient repris. C'était désormais Dean Hamilton qui dirigeait Atlantis 2. Quand il le pouvait, Rodney allait poser des questions à Dean sur elle. Tenter d'en apprendre plus sur elle. Mais Dean finissaient toujours par lui dire qu'il devait tourner la page. Mais pour Rodney, c'était trop dur. Et pourtant il arrivait toujours à s'en sortir dans les situations difficiles. Qu'aurait-il pu faire pour changer les choses ?  
-Vous êtes toujours avec nous Dr McKay ?  
Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la question.  
-Vous écoutez ce qu'on dit Rodney ? Lui demanda Elisabeth Weir.  
-Hum ? Oui bien sûr !  
Réponse franche et sans retenue, comme il en avait l'habitude.  
-Alors redites nous ce qui vient d'être dit !  
Sheppard venait de lui lancer un défi qu'il n'allait pouvoir relever.  
-Heu… Hé bien…  
Il cherchait une solution, une échappatoire.  
Weir tenta alors de le raisonner.  
-Ecoutez Rodney, je sais que la disparition du capitaine Samuels vous a affecté, mais la situation nous oblige…  
-Elle ne m'a pas affectée !  
-Bon dans ce cas vous etes avec nous ? lui demanda John.  
-Oui bien sûr. Vous en doutiez ?  
Ils le regardèrent tous d'un air dubitatif.  
Rodney tenta de les convaincre.  
-Ecoutez, vous avez toujours confiance en mes capacités, n'est-ce pas ?  
-En vos capacités oui, approuva Weir. Vous etes notre meilleur astrophysicien.  
-Mais quant à votre engagement…  
Cette remarque de John le piqua au vif.  
-J'ai dit que vous pouviez compter sur moi !  
-Très bien, la question est close alors, conclut la dirigeante d'Atlantis. Vous pouvez disposer. Sauf vous Rodney, j'ai à vous parler.

Ce pouvait-il que la mort de quelqu'un qu'il n'avait connu que deux jours l'ait changé aussi profondément ? Cependant comment ses coéquipiers pouvaient-il remettre en cause ses capacités ? N'était-il pas le meilleur ?  
Weir le dévisagea.  
-Rodney… Si vous n'avez pas l'esprit fixé sur votre mission, ne passez pas la porte des étoiles. Il en va de votre vie et de celle des membres de votre équipe.  
-J'ai saisi le message.  
Elle crut lire la sincérité dans ses yeux.  
Mais Rodney avait l'esprit trop tourmenté pour se concentrer comme avant. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Il passait des heures devant son ordi ou dans les différents labo pour finalement abandonner.

Cela faisait trois jours d'ailleurs que Radek Zelenka attendait que Rodney fasse ses calculs pour lancer une simulation d'interphase entre la cité et les jumpers. Il avait déjà repoussé deux fois, il n'allait pas pouvoir repousser éternellement. Il s'installa donc à son bureau et alluma l'ordinateur. Il téléchargea les données de Radek et commença à pianoter sur les touches de la machine.  
-salut doc'.  
Il tourna la tête pour se retrouver face à Dean. C'était Kathleen qui le surnommait ainsi et Dean avait pris le relais.  
-Je venais voir si vous alliez bien.  
-Heu oui… Pourquoi cette question ?  
-Notre dernière conversation m'a fait penser le contraire.  
Dean tira une chaise et s'approcha de McKay.  
Rodney soupira.  
-Ne restez pas accroché au passé doc'.  
-J'aurais aimé la connaître plus, confessa-t-il enfin.  
-Vous pouvez vivre avec quelqu'un durant toute une vie et ne rien savoir réellement de cette personne. Et vous pouvez côtoyer quelqu'un pendant quelques jours et tout apprendre d'elle. Elle vous a fait confiance et s'est confié à vous.  
-C'est bien ce qui m'étonnes. Pourquoi moi ?  
-Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire.  
Il se lève et lui tapote le dos.  
-Allez tenez le coup doc'.  
-Hamilton ?  
Ce dernier se retourne sur le pas de la porte.  
-J'aurais vraiment aimé mourir à sa place. Réellement.  
Le nouveau dirigeant d'Atlantis 2 ne sut que répondre. Il fit un signe de tête à McKay puis le laissa seul. Seul avec ses pensées.  
« Les seuls amis que j'ai jamais eus se trouvent ici, sur Atlantis. » Dean en faisait parti. Et lui, l'arrogant , le détestable MK, il avait détruit tout ça. C'était sa faute. Sa faute. Dean qui lui apportait tous ces mots de gentillesse, qui tentait de l'aider, qui n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir, cela lui faisait plus mal que tout.

Radek revint le voir vers le milieu de la matinée, alors que Rodney tripotait nerveusement son stylo.  
-Vous n'avez pas fini vos calculs ?  
-Ho je… Je… non, non, pas encore.  
-Vous savez que j'en ai besoin pour lancer la simulation.  
-Oui je sais, répondit-il sèchement.  
-Vous devriez arrêter le café, cela vous rend encore plus maussade, répliqua Radek .  
Rodney soupira n'ayant même plus le courage de se disputer avec le tchèque, qui quitta la pièce.  
Il finit son café, qui alla rejoindre la tas de gobelets dans la poubelle. Rodney y passa la journée, se disant qu'une fois fini, il serait tranquille et Zelenka cesserait de le harceler. Surtout qu'Elisabeth aussi s'y était mise, comme si la survie de la cité dépendait de ces malheureux chiffres. Il apporta le fruit de son travail à Radek qui put alors continuer le sien. En fin de journée, il voulut connaître les résultats de Radek sur l'expérience.  
-Alors ?  
-La simulation a été un échec total.  
-Quoi ?  
MK crut que Radek plaisantait.  
-Si nous avions tenté l'expérience, Atlantis aurait été rayé de la carte.  
-Mais… C'est impossible !  
-C'est ce que je me suis dit alors j'ai vérifié vos calculs… Et je suis tombé la dessus.  
Il tourna l'ordinateur vers Rodney, pointant du doigt ce qu'il voulait lui montrer.  
Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a perturbé, mais tentez d'en faire abstraction pendant votre travail parce que j'ai besoin de vous Rodney !  
Il lui déposa les feuilles sur le bureau. Rodney les prit pour les examiner. Son erreur lui sauta aux yeux.  
-Je n'ai pas pu faire ça ! Ce n'est pas de moi ?  
Il faisait des erreurs de débutants et cela, c'était inadmissible, autant pour lui que pour les autres. Rodney secoua la tête.  
-Ecoutez, on va les refaire ensemble, proposa son ami.  
Rodney approuva, ce qui surprit Radek : Rodney avait une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir travailler seul.  
-Allez vous reposer, on se retrouve demain matin.  
Rodney quitta son poste, et obéit à Radek. La nuit, comme les précédentes, fut agité. Les mêmes images revenaient sans cesse, des images qu'il aimerait voir disparaître à jamais. Et il avait une petite mine quand il retrouva Radek au matin.  
-Vous vous êtes encore trompé.  
-Non.  
-Je vous dis que si.  
-Impossible ! Je ne peux pas… (il regarde la feuille) me tromper.  
Radek le regarda, cherchant une explication.  
-Vous devriez prendre quelques jours de vacances et vous reposer.  
-Non, non, ça va bien.  
-Pas assez en tout cas. Parce que ce genre de chose (lui montre ses feuilles) n'est pas dans vos habitudes.

Rodney prit soudain conscience de la situation.  
-Très bien, je vais aller me reposer. Un peu.  
Il allait emmener ses feuilles, et Radek lui prit des mains.  
-Laissez cela, je m'en occupe.  
Rodney ne lui répondit pas et n'eut aucune réaction. Radek s'en étonna. Il le connaissait trop. Il s'était aperçu du changement de comportement du canadien mais avait pansé que comme les autres fois, son travail, reprendrait le dessus. Il hésita à aller en parler à Elisabeth. Mais après tout, elle, elle trouverait peut-être les mots.

Prendre une soufflante par Elisabeth, Dieu qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Mais quelque part, elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait laisser les choses continuer ainsi. Il était en train de se perdre. Il devait prendre sur lui même. D'autant que la prochaine mission avec Sheppard et les autres était déjà planifié. Il ne les avait jamais laissé partir sans lui. Ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait commencer. Il se gifla intérieurement et décida de mettre tout cela au fond de son esprit, afin de ne penser qu'à la mission.

John le regarda, furieux.  
-Le Rodney que je connais n'aurait jamais fait ce genre d'erreur !  
Rodney tentait déjà de comprendre lui-même, comment tout cela avait pu arriver.  
-Et bien… c'est à dire que…  
-Vous avez mis nos vies en danger MK !  
Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il avait raison. En négligeant certains détails, et en ignorant les mises en garde du colonel, Teyla avait été blessé et il s'en était fallu de peu pour que Ronon et John soient happés par un dart Wraith. Juste parce que lui, le grand MK, avait été… dans la lune, à penser à autre chose. Teyla lui lançait un regard qui disait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, mais c'était bien la seule.  
-Ecoutez MK, on va rentrer sur Atlantis, et vous allez aller consulter le docteur Heightmeyer.  
-Quoi ? La psy ? Mais je…  
-Tant qu'elle ne m'aura pas confirmer que vous êtes apte, vous resterez sur Atlantis et resterez confiné à des taches basiques.  
Rodney se mit la main sur le visage, prêt à protester. Mais il capitula, las.  
-Oui, vous avez sans doute raison.  
John ne le comprenait pas. Non pas qu'il le comprenait avant, MK étant une énigme pour tout le monde, mais se comporter ainsi n'était pas… Rodney.

Jouer avec sa vie, c'était une chose. Jouer avec celle des autres… Non ! Cela lui était interdit. Il n'était pas seulement important pour son équipe, mais aussi pour la cité tout entière. Il devait accepter la mort de Kathleen, et accepter de vivre avec ça. Il était prêt à tout faire pour guérir, pour redevenir comme avant. Même rencontrer Kate. Mais son amour propre allait en prendre un coup, il en était sûr.

Kate Heightmeyer le regardait fixement.  
-Racontez-moi vos rêves, demanda-t-elle.  
-Cauchemars, vous voudriez dire.  
Il soupira et baissa la tête.  
-Je revois ce qu'il s'est passé.

_« -On peut encore tenir !__  
__- Non ! Sauvez votre peau de doc' ! lui avait-elle crié. __  
__Il n'avait pas compris. Il n'avait pas saisi ce qu'elle faisait.__  
__-Maintenant Dean !__  
__Il avait alors fait un pas dans sa direction mais Dean lui avait attrapé le col et l'avait entraîné dans le vortex. »_

-Je n'ai pas compris que c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais.  
-Est-ce la seul raison de votre état actuel ?  
-Que voulez vous dire ?  
-Hé bien il me semble que cette personne vous a sauvé la vie et…  
-Je sais le sens du mot sacrifice. Mais merci de me le rappeler !  
-Ha, nous touchons du doigt le problème.  
-Hum ? C'est à dire ?  
-Le sacrifice. Vous vous sentez responsable, coupable d'être vivant.  
En arriver à ce point après avoir fait tant d'années de psychologie… Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui dise cela, il le savait déjà lui même.  
-Vous n'êtes pas à ma place, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. !  
-Peut-être, mais votre colère me force à dire que j'ai raison.  
-Je ne suis pas en colère !  
Il s'aperçut alors qu'il avait presque crié et que dans son élan il s'était levé.  
-Peut-on en rester là aujourd'hui ?  
Elle acquiesça de la tête. Il se retourna alors prêt à partir et elle lui lanca :  
-Je ferais ce que je peux pour vous aider, Rodney, mais je ne pourrais pas faire le travail à votre place.  
Maudites soient les femmes… surtout les psychologues.

Depuis que l'on ne lui permettait de ne plus rien faire, il passait du temps seul là ou il le pouvait, fuyant tout et tout le monde. Il trouvait même des excuses pour ne pas aller à ses rencontres avec Kate. Mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité d'Elisabeth. Elle l'obligea à venir la voir.  
-Rodney, vous avez déjà vu des membres de votre équipe mourir, que cela soit pas les wraiths ou par les dangers cachés de la cité.  
-Je le sais Elisabeth !  
-Alors pourquoi cela serait différent avec elle ?  
-Je ne sais pas !  
Il avait parlé si fort, que la dirigeante d'Atlantis en avait sursauté. Il s'excusa et baissa la voix.  
-Je ne sais pas du tout j'avoue. Je ne vis pas seulement dans la culpabilité. Il y a aussi… les regrets.  
Pourquoi se confiait-il à elle ?  
-Vous etes l'un de mes meilleurs éléments. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire si j'ai besoin de vous ?  
-Je… Je surmonterais tout cela. Il me faut juste… un peu de temps.  
Il quitta la pièce mais Elisabeth le rappela.  
-Rodney ? Du temps nous n'en avons pas. Pas assez pour avoir des regrets. Quant à votre sentiment de culpabilité, sachez que d'autres que vous l'éprouve sur cette cité.  
-Par exemple ?  
-Le colonel Sheppard, le lieutenant Hamilton… moi.  
-Vous ?  
-Mettez vous à ma place ! Mettez vous à la place de Sheppard ! Et peut-être comprendrez vous que vous n'etes pas seul !

Décidément, ils s'y mettaient tous, d'abord Radek, puis John, Elisabeth, Kate Heightmeyer… Mais quoi qu'ils disent, cela ne changait rien : Rodney sombrait inexorablement. Kate proposa alors une solution radicale à Elisabeth. Mais cela ne plut pas du tout à Rodney.  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de retourner sur cette planète me serait bénéfique !  
-Rodney ? C'est un ordre, répondit calmement Elisabeth.  
Ils voulaient le tuer, c'est tout ce qu'ils cherchaient à faire, il en était sûr et certain.  
Il regarda la porte des étoiles, les mains sur la rambarde.  
Apprendre à vivre avec le poids de la culpabilité ? Elle en avait de bonnes, la psy. Et on le trouvait où le mode d'emploi ? Il savait qu'y retourner ne l'aiderait pas. Au contraire…

Les lieux n'avaient pas changé. Quelques traces de combat subsistait. De toute façon, les alentours de la porte avaient déjà été ratissé. Seule une douille de revolver avait été retrouvé et analysé : elle provenait de l'arme de Samuels. Mais rien d'autre. Il ne pouvait regarder là ou elle était… où elle avait…  
Il préféra aller là où Atlantis 2 et lui étaient venu travailler. Il la revoyait encore vivante. Et leurs discussions lui revenaient en mémoire

_« -Même le grand MK a une faille.__  
__-Une faille, tout de suite les grands mots.__  
__-Ca ne vous rend que plus humain, doc'.__  
__-Ha oui ?__  
__-Personne n'est parfait, vous le premier… »_

_« -Alors c'est vous le fameux docteur MK ?__  
__Surpris et content, il dit d'un sourire :__  
__-On vous a parlé de moi ?__  
__-Oui et pas toujours en bien. »_

_« -Tiens, je ne vous croyais pas capable de cela.__  
__-Vous ne me connaissez pas encore doc'.__  
__-Mince, moi qui croyais avoir vu le pire. »_

Cela lui faisait si mal. Une boule naquit même au fond de sa gorge, mais il ravala sa salive autant que sa fierté. Il le savait qu'il n'aurait pas du revenir. Ca allait être pire qu'avant.  
Il regardait l'amas de cailloux. C'était comme si elle allait surgir et lui lancer une van qui avait le don de l'irriter, mais dont elle seul avait le secret.  
-A quoi pensez vous ? Dean s'était approché de lui en silence.  
-Si les pierres pouvaient parler, elles me diraient ce qu'il s'est passé. Et peut-être trouverais-je la paix.  
-Cela ne vous aide donc pas de revenir ici ?  
-J'ai beau cherché, je ne vois pas de solution à mon problème ! s'emporta-t-il, comme pour cacher ses sentiments.  
-Quel paradoxe, pour un matheux comme vous !  
-Vous êtes devenu aussi ironique qu'elle. Elle a déteint sur vous ou quoi ?  
-Sur quiconque la croisait. Mais elle ne se rendait pas compte du charisme qu'elle possédait.  
Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps sur place, le danger, même minime était encore là.  
Les jours qui suivirent le retour, Rodney ne parla plus parler à personne. Elisabeth s'en voulut de lui avoir infliger une telle épreuve. Kate lui avait dit que c'était nécessaire. Que c'était la meilleure façon de le mettre en face des choses. Et qu'avec un peu de temps, il comprendrait… Elisabeth voulait tellement y croire.

Dean fut le premier que Rodney accepta de voir, après plusieurs jours de réflexions. Elisabeth avait raison, il n'était pas seul. Dean s'approcha de lui, sur le balcon prêt de la salle de conférence, mais ne lui dit rien.  
Dieu qu'il détestait cela. Pourquoi il lui disait jamais rien lui ? Rodney tourna la tete vers lui.  
-La culpabilité, c'est lourd à porter. Déclara-t-il enfin.  
-Je sais, avoua Dean. Mais vous ne lui faites pas honneur en n'éprouvant que ce sentiment.  
-Et qu'est-ce que je devrais ressentir ?  
-De la gratitude. Donner sa vie pour sauver quelqu'un, il n'y a pas d'acte plus courageux.  
-Je le sais, mais cela ne m'aide pas.  
-Vivre avec son souvenir est le plus beau des cadeaux que vous pourriez lui faire. Ainsi, elle n'est pas complétement… disparu.  
A l'évidence, Dean aussi avait du mal avec ce mot.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il reste d'elle aujourd'hui ?  
Il savait la réponse. Rien. Il avait tout gâché.  
-Nous doc'. Nous.  
C'était une vérité tellement évidente…  
Le vent, léger mais frais, lui fit du bien. La mer avait des vertus apaisantes.  
Et voir la cité d'ici, dieu qu'il aimait cela. S'il avait pu partager cela avec elle…  
Il esquissa un sourire à cette pensée. Dean, qui l'accompagnait, le remarqua.  
-Vous allez rire, mais je viens de comprendre, qu'en fait elle commençait à me plaire.  
-A quel point ? Dean le titillait.  
-Ca je ne le saurais jamais. J'aurais quand même aimé savoir si c'était réciproque. Même un peu.  
Dean semblait se retenir de rire. MK ? Plaire à Samuels ?  
-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, de toute façon, je n'ai jamais eu de chance avec les filles.  
-Mais elle n'était pas comme les autres. Dit Dean, redevenu sérieux, avant de quitter les lieux, l'abandonnant une fois de plus avec ces pensées à ruminer.  
-Non, c'est vrai, elle n'est pas comme les autres. Dit-il pour lui même.  
Il se surprit à utiliser le présent. Et après tout pourquoi pas ? La garder vivante dans son esprit, cela était donc possible ? Tous ces amis avaient raison et lui, il n'était qu'un imbécile. Atlantis avait besoin de lui, Dean lui avait souvent répété ces mots de Samuels. Et intérieurement, cela lui fait quand même plaisir de savoir qu'elle avait de l'estime pour lui. Un peu. En fait, il n'en savait rien. Et il n'en saurait jamais rien. Il pris conscience que ce drame l'avait profondément changé. Et que le capitaine Kathleen Samuels l'avait ébranlé. Mais ce n'était pas insurmontable. Il y avait les autres, la cité, le travail…les wraiths.

Elisabeth vint le rejoindre sur le balcon. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas elle qui y était le plus souvent. Elle chercha ses mots, ne sachant dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait.  
-On ne vous demande pas de l'oublier. Mais, on a besoin de vous, Rodney. Vraiment.  
Il regarda l'horizon et laissa passer une minute qui parut des heures.  
-J'ai compris. Vraiment.  
Oui elle était morte. Oui, c'était sa faute. Maintenant, il devait juste continuer, malgré tout. Essayer d'être digne de son sacrifice.  
Ils regardèrent un oiseau se poser sur une tour en contre-bas.  
-Radek rencontre des difficultés. Vous pourriez peut-être lui prêter main forte avant la prochaine mission.  
Manière subtile de lui dire qu'il revenait dans la course et qu'elle lui refaisait confiance. Cela lui fit plaisir, car il avait envie de retourner travailler. Il était différent d'avant, c'est vrai. Différent, mais toujours le même. Le plaisir des recherches lui revenait. Il devait être sur la voie.  
-J'espère qu'il a prévu un paquet de gobelets.


End file.
